Presents
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: "Do you believe in God?"


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Vampire Knight. Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Thank You and Please Review!**

"Do you believe in God?"

The question asked so innocently was enough to tear twenty-two-year-old, Haruka Kuran, away from the book he had been reading.

Glancing away from the Latin words on his page, he raised his gaze to the teenager sitting on the couch opposite him.

Taking in the sight of his sister and wife-to-be, Haruka set down his book and shifted to a sitting position from where he had been laying on a couch, sensing, rightfully so, this would be a long conversation.

"Why do you ask that Juri?" He questioned his fourteen-year-old sister, his hand raking through his dark, rich-colored hair as he gazed into his sister's bright brown eyes.

"Because...Because..."

Haruka found the corner of his mouth twitching as he fought against his amusement. His sister, who was usually so direct, was for once unable to find the words she wanted to say.

He waited, letting her gather her thoughts, as her hands gripped her white dress and her brows furrowed as she immersed herself in her own thoughts.

Haruka found himself once again in silence, his eyes wandering around the room as he waited for his sister's response, which would no doubt be carefully chosen, as the young-Pureblood had begun to realize the importance of words in their world.

Had begun to realize how to twist words to find answers.

And even as that thought was in no way innocent, Haruka couldn't help but take in how truly innocent his sister was.

His soon-to-be-wife, though quite mature for her age, was still so innocent to him.

And though she had been taught how to handle balls; Nobles; parties; other parties...Even how to manage a household...and a husband...

Haruka couldn't help but realize at that moment, how much his sister had learned this past year...Most Important being, that she would be his wife.

Of Course, Juuri had always known she would be his wife, but Haruka also knew that until this year she hadn't realized what it had truly meant.

Hadn't realized that her blood would be his to take, as his blood would be her's to take.

She Hadn't began to realize what lust was...How it was more than just Loving someone...

She hadn't taken blood from him yet, had been getting her blood from the tablets, as Haruka was usually away at Business for the Council or something else...

Haruka realized now, that his Juri was a Virgin in everyway.

Her body and blood never touched by anyone.

Safed for him to take.

Haruka felt his eyes turn crimson as his beastly insticts surfaced, and he watched as a Predator would watch a Prey...

The way her teeth bit down lightly on her lip and then harder as she concentrated on something and became lost in her own thoughts.

The way the white dress stood against the glow of her pale skin.

His fangs wanting to burrie themselfs in her creamy neck.

"Haruka?" Her innocent voice drifted through his thoughts and hen tore his gaze away from her neck and to her face once again.

"Yes?" He asked as he struggled with himself for a moment, finally finding control. He felt his eyes turn back to normal again.

"If God was real, wouldn't he have not created Vampires?" Juri asked.

"Well, Why not?" Haruka asked.

"Because-Because-Of what we are. What we do. What we need." Juri said, her tone saddening, making Haruka get off his couch and go sit by her.

Gathering her into his arms, he smiled as she rested her head against his neck, her eyes staring up at him, sliently pleading with him to have a happy answer.

"What brought this on?" He asked softly, his hand playing in her long hair as she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"My Tutorer was educating me on religion and she brought up the Bible. And Christmas." She answered hesiently.

"Doesn't God Love all Living things? Big or small? Human...or not." Haruka pointed out and he felt Juuri smile against his neck.

"Yes. I suppose that's true also," She whispered her smile still in place.

"We also learned that Today is Christmas." She continued, her tone back to it's usual happiness.

"Is that so," Haruka murmered absently as his hand continued playing in her hair and drifting to her back, running his hand lightly over her spine and making her shiver slightly.

"Yep, Apparently you get gifts on Christmas...Usually anything you want!" Juuri said excitedly.

"You can have anything you want, everyday." Haruka chuckled as she lifted her head from his neck and stuck his tongue out at him and then bit her lip, placing her head against his neck once again.

"Yes, but you wrap these gifts, and you have stockings, music and trees...And decorations!" Juri said.

"How do you know all this?" Haruka asked, already knowing about the history of Christmas but wondering how Juuri learned so much about the present Christmas traditions.

"My Tutorer showed me some of these things and she told me what they did with each one...Like..." She paused and giggled.

"Like?" Haruka prompted amused.

"Like Mistletoe." Juuri said, smiling.

"Like Mistletoe?" Haruka asked, wondering why his sister was smiling like that.

"Yep. And so I decided to get you a gift." Juri continued.

"Wanting to follow other traditions this year?" Haruka teased his sister.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice!" Juri said, mock-pouting at her brother.

"Alright, Alright, So what is my gift?" Haruka asked.

Leaning up for a moment, Juuri reached into one of the pocket's of her dress and pulled out something small and green.

"Mistletoe?" Haruka asked amused.

"Well, Not exactly." Juri said and then suddenly grinned as she held the Mistletoe above their heads. Still smiling, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Quick and sweet and then pulling away.

"Juri!" A voice called from a distance, down the hallway as a servant called for the young Pureblood.

"Coming!" Juuri called out and then she was pulling away from her brother's arms and the warmth they offered.

Not noticing his shocked expression dissappearing, after all to her it was just a friendly kiss...She was still young.

Grinning, Juri skipped away from the couches and her brother, calling over her shoulder,"Merry Christmas!" And then dissappearing from the room, her high-heeled-clad-feet moving down the hallway.

Haruka glanced around, taking in the silence that the room held without Juri, full of vibrant life, inside it.

Getting up, He returned to his original couch and layed down, picking-up his book and preparing to start reading in Latin once again, Haruka stopped abruptly as something small and green landed in his book.

Glancing down, he realized what it was.

Mistletoe.

A present from his sister he would like to recieve again...


End file.
